Held Over
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Yet ANOTHER Dead Air related story.  A different take.
1. Chapter 1

HELD OVER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have written yet another Dead Air related story. I know. I know…Enough already! I didn't think I had another approach to the episode in me. But here goes, hope you like it.**

Tony was still and it was most unlike him. The man who, normally, could not or would not shut up or keep still was unrecognizable in his current condition. That condition being attached to a respirator, a couple chest tubes and what seemed like yards and yards of IV tubing.

Only days earlier... Tony could not talk. Ducky had told him to save his voice. But Tony had not needed to say a word for both Ziva and McGee to know he was pissed. His anger had been building as soon as he got back into the car, into the backseat. They had made their confession and, well, Tony had gotten quiet. He had not said anything on the way back to NCIS. This was before Tony had actually lost his voice and it had Tim and Ziva concerned. They both kept sneaking looks back at Tony. He just sat staring out the window, his hands in his lap. To anyone else he wouldn't have looked angry. But Ziva and Tim knew the signs. His silence was the key, primary clue. But the fact that his knuckles were white and that his hands were clinched tightly in his lap didn't escape their attention either.

By the time they had reached NCIS Tony, indeed, could barely speak. It was a blessing, in disguise, for McGee and Ziva. Neither was sure what Gibbs' response would be to the news. But they knew, without a doubt, it would not be good. They had hoped the time that Ducky had told him to keep quiet, save his voice, would allow him plenty of time to calm down. It was not to be.

Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning visibly upset. He sat his backpack down in the floor and power up his computer, all this without a word to either Tim or Ziva They had beaten him into work that morning and seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"Tony…." Tim started.

"WHAT!" Tony said, turning his full attention to him, his eyes boring into Tim. "Did you think that the time I had to take to let my throat recover would allow me to calm down? Well, sorry, McGee. It didn't happen!"

"Tony…We…." Ziva began.

Tony got up and came around his desk. "Would I have done that to you?" He demanded, standing in front of Tim's desk. He then turned to Ziva, not waiting for an answer from Tim. "How about you? Would I have done that to you?"

Tony paused for just a moment. He didn't give either Tim or Ziva time to answer and in reality they were too surprised at his anger to even form a response.

"Have I ever done anything like that to you?" Tony demanded. He then slammed his fist down on Tim's desk and Tim jumped. Tony raised his voice, not caring that few people who had actually arrived early to work that morning were starting to drift over to their bullpen, just to see what was going on. He then leaned over Tim's desk. "I wouldn't even consider it, Agent McGee!" Tony paused, sucking in an angry shaken breath. "I would NEVER leave you, or Agent David, over there…" He said, pointing in Ziva's general direction, without looking. "…without backup!" Tony said shaking with anger.

"Tony…." Ziva began, trying again.

"I understand the meaning of the word 'team.' I…we are SUPPOSED to be a team. I look out for you. You are SUPPOSED to look out for me." Tony stated, barely concealing his anger. "But then again…" Tony said, his tone turning sarcastic. "…maybe I don't understand it correctly. I mean I am certainly not as well educated as you, Agent McGee. And I am not as well versed; I don't know as many languages as you, Agent David. So…maybe I don't understand the meaning of the word." Tony paused. "Perhaps one, or both, of you needs to explain it to me."

Tony paused, silently daring either one of them to answer.

Both Tim and Ziva could read Tony's mood and didn't say anything.

Gibbs exited the elevator at that time, coffee cup in hand. He walked into the bullpen and immediately noticed the change.

Tony quickly sat down at his desk and Tim and Ziva made themselves busy. Gibbs looked at from one member of his team to the other. No one looked up at him, but he could feel the anger coming off Tony in waves.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up. "Tim, Ziva and I have some…issues we need to resolve."

"Tony!"

"I can handle it. It'll be okay." Tony reassured Gibbs.

"If you're sure." Gibbs stated.

"I am." Tony replied.

Gibbs nodded then snatched up the phone on his desk, only letting it ring once. "Grab your gear, dead Marine in the Shenandoah."

Tony, Ziva and Tim followed Gibbs to the car. The ride to the site was unusually quiet. Tony only spoke again after they all had started to process the scene. Gibbs had walked away, out of earshot, to talk to Ducky.

"WE will take care of this." Tony said to both Tim and Ziva. "I need to trust my partners. I need to trust the two of you." Tony paused. "And I don't right now. You need to earn my trust." Tony said. "That happens…I feel like I can trust you again…Gibbs never has to find out about this." Tony paused again. "If not…."

"What do we have to do?" Tim asked. "What…?"

Tony replied. "You have two weeks." He then turned back to his work.

Ziva went over to him and bent down. "Two weeks, Tony that…."

Tony looked her in the eye. "It only took you two seconds to destroy it." Tony replied. "Two weeks seems like it should be plenty of time."

"Tony, I…I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ziva. It's not enough. I…What you did was…I could have died. Anything could have happened to me out there. And neither one of you would have known about it." Tony paused. He felt himself getting angry again. "You weren't listening to the damned radio! I REALLY don't think you two understand that! You don't GET it!" Tony said, quietly, but Ziva could see the anger. Tony then stood up and walked away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for not getting back to you all. I used to be able to PM at work, but they have restricted our Internet usage. And I hate using my dial up at home. I have to wait until I can go to a library to use their computers.**

The ride back to the NCIS was just as quiet. Tony was way too quiet and this time Gibbs decided he had to see, truly, what was going on. Maybe, whatever it was, Tony could handle it himself. But that didn't mean that Gibbs couldn't know what the 'it' was.

Gibbs held Tony back in the elevator for a second after Tim and Ziva had exited.

"Tony…" Gibb said as he allowed the doors to close and then flipped the elevator function switch. "…what is going on?"

Tony shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I've never seen you that angry before, Tony." Gibbs replied. "That wasn't 'nothing.'" Gibbs concluded.

"I…Tim, Ziva and I will work it out."

Gibbs said nothing for a moment, trying to read Tony and finding him a little more shut off than usual.

"Just so you know, for the record, whatever this 'this' is…I don't like it." Gibbs replied, seeing he was not going to get anything out of Tony. He knew, also, at this point, pushing would get him nowhere.

Gibbs allowed Tony to exit the elevator and then followed him out. Gibbs noticed that in the bullpen Ziva and Tim never let Tony's gaze unless he spoke to them directly. He also noticed Tony was not his usual jovial self. Gibbs was concerned. He had to find out what was going on. And for some reason he felt a strange sense of urgency.

Gibbs then saw his window of opportunity. He needed somebody to go make a delivery to Abby and Tony seemed all too eager to go. Gibbs then turned his attention to Tim and Ziva.

"I need to know what is going on here." Gibbs started.

Ziva and Tim exchanged looks, but neither spoke.

"If you make me find it out for myself…" Gibbs warned. "…and you've done something wrong, or you've lied to me…things are going to be soo much worse."

"Things will be okay, Gibbs." Ziva spoke up. "We will jog it out."

"We will work it out." Tim corrected. "And Ziva's right, Gibbs. We will work things out with Tony."

Gibbs nodded, but the worry and the sense of urgency lingered. The day was quiet and the issue. The huge white, ever present, elephant in the room remained.

Tim and Ziva were quiet, thinking about circumstances. They knew Gibbs would be true to his word. He could and would make their lives miserable if they failed to regain Tony's trust. Then Tony would have to go to Gibbs and told him what they had said, what they had done.

Tim was especially concerned about his future. He had to think about it, as selfish as it seemed right now. Director Vance seemed to be grooming him for the director's chair. And he wanted it, God help him, he wanted it…bad. Tim was usually not a self-centered person. At least he didn't think himself to be, but ever since the incident. He had seen the change in himself. It had happened over time, he knew. but now, he realized his attitude towards Tony had changed. He seemed to be growing more…hostile. Was that even the right word? He hated Tony's continuing jokes at his expense. And while he knew…well most of the time, he knew, they were all in fun. There was still a small, tiny part of him that was embarrassed and humiliated. And, surprisingly, that part of him could hold a grudge like nobody's business. But was he resentful…that resentful of Tony, that he would 'intentionally' leave him without backup? Tim involuntarily shuttered. And if he was honest with himself, he really didn't know the answer.

Ziva's mind was also racing with the possibilities. Would her surrogate father send her back to Israel? She surely did not want to return. She didn't want to work for the father again. She didn't want to be 'under his thumb.' She liked her new life, minus the Mossad. She enjoyed NOT having to look over her shoulder all the time. She liked knowing she was a trusted member of a team, not a lone wolf, not an expendable appendage. She liked this life. She had not meant to cause Tony harm. She had not meant to put his life in danger. But she would not be able to explain that to him. She had let him down. She had caused him not to trust her. She had to find some way to make him see that she was, indeed, worthy of his trust again. She just didn't know how she was going to do it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs saw a pattern emerging, and it made his gut ache. What was going on with his team? Tony was still not talking. Tim and Ziva seemed to be being incredibly nice to him. Tony still seemed to be angry, too angry for something minor to have happened. Whatever it was, it was huge. And it had Gibbs worried.

"Tony?" Gibb said, cornering Tony in the elevator again.

"I can handle it, Gibbs." Tony replied.

"I'm sure you can, Tony." Gibbs replied. "I'm sure you can. But…."

Tony just shook his head.

"I don't like it, DiNozzo." Gibbs than snatched up his phone as it began to ring. "Another dead Marine in the Shenandoah."

"Same area?" Tony asked as Gibbs flipped the switch and they both exited the elevator.

"Half a mile north." Gibbs responded. He knew the park well.

"Connected?" Tony asked.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said to Ziva and Tim. "We'll see, Tony."

An hour into processing the scene a car came careening down one of the walking paths towards the crime scene. The car had left the road, thanks to a drunk driver, and was headed towards the scene at a high speed. Tim and Ziva saw the car and took off running towards Ducky, Gibbs and Tony, who were in the car's path. They yelled and finally got Ducky's attention. He pulled Gibbs out of the way. They both then rushed Tony. Ziva reached him first and managed to push him out of the way as Tim finished the job, getting him completely out of the path of the car. Tim landed on top of Tony and managed to knock the wind out of him. Tony lay still for just a moment, trying to process what had just happened. He was also trying hard to get some air back into his lungs.

"McGee! What the…?" Tony stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the tracks the car had left. He then heard a deafening crash that resounded through the park, as the car slammed into a tree just 50 feet from where they all were standing.

The effects of the shockwave traveled back up the hill as the members of Team Gibbs stared down at the wreckage in disbelief.

Gibbs issued no orders to anyone immediately. They all stood, for just a second, waiting for the explosion. When Gibbs didn't smell gas in the air and he heard voices coming from inside the car he ordered his team down the hill, their crime scene forgotten for the moment.

Ziva reached the car first. The other's arrived seconds later. Palmer stayed behind and called 9-1-1. He then joined the team at the bottom of the hill. Tim, Tony and Gibbs managed to get the doors of the white sedan open as Ducky and Palmer assessed the conditions of the inhabitants. The driver, about 30 years old, clearly intoxicated and babbling, had a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder. However, the crash had managed to kill the passenger, a young woman approximately 25 years of age. The second fatality, a small girl, about 7 years old, had been riding in the back seat without a seat belt.

The man seemed oblivious to the death around him. He was still babbling. Tim stayed at the scene until the ambulance arrived, as these were civilians, and out of NCIS jurisdiction. Everyone else returned to the previous crime scene and continued with their original investigation. Tim returned a few moments later, after the local LEOs arrived.

"Thanks, McGee. Thank you, Ziva." Tony said after he recovered.

They acknowledged Tony and everybody got back to work. They wrapped that case up quickly and were back on a crime scene, out in the field, in two days. This scene was a busy street in Alexandria, VA. Tim had started back across the road. The team was on the opposite side working a scene and Tim had crossed the street to interview some witnesses. He was now starting back, studying his notes on his iPad instead of watching traffic. Fortunately Tony saw the car. He sprinted across the street. He knocked Tim to the ground and out of harm's way. Tony, however, was not as lucky. The car struck him. It sent him onto the hood of the car. He made contact with the windshield before rolling off, onto the pavement. He was unconscious and bleeding from his head, nose, and mouth.

Tim heard the sickening thump as the car hit Tony. He turned in time enough to see Tony hit the windshield as the driver slammed on his breaks. He then saw Tony roll off the hood and onto the ground. He moved quickly over to Tony, careful not to move him as he felt for a pulse. He sighed when he felt one. He nodded to the rest of the team who were, at the time, running across from the other side of the street. Gibbs knelt down beside his fallen agent as Ducky and Jimmy began administering first aid. Tim and Ziva stepped in to direct traffic until the local police could arrive.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs had, in the space of a couple of hours, paced a groove in the floor beside Tony's bed. He had ridden in the ambulance from the accident scene, previous crime scene in Alexandria. He had told Ziva and Tim to stay and process the scene. He would update them on Tony's condition.

Gibbs' gut was no longer churning. He was not sure why. But he supposed it this was the accident that his gut was trying to warn him about. Gibbs thought back over the last few weeks. He had heard Tony arguing with Tim and Ziva at different times. He rarely got close enough to hear the words. But the tone had told him that they were questioning Tony and he could hear Tony's growing frustration.

They each had tried to keep Gibbs out of the squabble. They ceased to talk when Gibbs came into earshot. But they could not prevent him from hearing things.

"Yes, Tony! I know you're the Senior Field Agent. How many times are you going to tell me that today?" McGee growled.

"Until you finally understand it." Tony replied.

"_Until __you __finally __understand __it.__"_ Tim mocked.

"WHAT?" Tony asked.

Tim didn't reply.

"If you're going to mock me…" Tony replied, angrily. "…do it where I CAN'T hear you."

Tim glared at Tony but did not speak.

Gibbs, who had not been seen from his vantage point, had to hold his tongue to keep from reaming Tim out. Tony had told Gibbs he could handle things, but still. The disrespect…it hit a nerve with Gibbs. He supposed it was his military training. But he would never have done the type of things Tim and Ziva had done. He was beginning to think he would have to step in. As much as he wanted to let Tony handle this, he might have too. But, he also knew that if he did, it would look like Tony needed him to fight his battles. Gibbs didn't want that either.

"Why DO you do that?" Ziva asked.

"Do what?" Tony asked. Then he paused, realizing what she was asking. "…because I AM the Senior Field Agent. I have been here longer than you two. I have more experience in this job than you, and I know what I'm doing when I ask you to do something."

"But…." Tim started.

Just then Gibbs phone rang. Director Vance was on the line.

The conversation with Tony, Tim, and Ziva continued, this part unheard by Gibbs.

"I shouldn't have to fight with you to get you to do your job." Tony replied.

"I do my job. There has never been a time when I haven't done my job." Tim justified.

"Sure, when Gibbs asks you to do something." Tony said. "But, when I do…."

Tim opened his mouth to speak.

"When I do, I got an argument. I get questioned, or you just simply ignore what I say." Tony paused. "I may have ONLY a physical education degree, Agent McGee." Tony said, his anger growing. "But I do know what I'm doing. I have been doing this job longer. I have more experience…."

Ziva and Tim just shook their heads.

"I suppose you two were doing your jobs when you turned down the radio so you couldn't hear me." Tony replied. "Is that what you mean by doing your job? Really? What do you call that?"

"That was a joke." Ziva chimed in.

"If it was a joke, then why am I not, laughing?" Tony demanded.

Tim opened his mouth for a snide remark. But he thought better of it when he saw the expression on Tony's face.

"You're little JOKE could have gotten me killed. You left me without backup." Tony said. He then studied their faces for some sort of understanding. When he didn't get it he hissed under his breath. "You don't get it! And you don't give a damn that you don't get it!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Thinking back on it, it had taken all of Gibbs' willpower NOT to leave his hiding place and give Ziva and Tim a piece of his mind. Gibbs trusted Tony to be able to take care of things. He didn't have any blinders on where his SFA was concerned. He knew Tony well enough to know he took the job seriously when it really mattered. Gibbs had expected Ziva and Tim to trust his judgment in that regard also.

It was lucky for everyone involved Gibbs had not heard the rest of the conversation. And at any rate, Gibbs was far too concerned with Tony's medical condition and prognosis to think of much else. He refused to leave Tony's beside. And he made it clear to the medical staff that he was to be involved in any medical decisions made.

Tim had been…disturbed to see his friend…his tormentor lying motionless in the middle of a busy street. The sound and sight of Tony's body hitting the car, hitting the windshield, and then rolling off the hood and onto the road played over and over in his mind. He ran into the men's room outside the ER, then again in the ICU. each time he barely making it into one of the stalls before he released the contents of his stomach. He knelt down, vomiting into the toilet. And each time he rinsed out his mouth, and washed his face. He would then make himself presentable before he emerged from the bathroom to join the rest of the team.

Tony could die. The thought nearly sent Tim racing to the bathroom again. Tony had saved his life. If the roles had been reversed would he have just ran out into the road to save Tony's life? Or would he have hesitated? It Tony had hesitated, he would be dead, he now realized. Tim finally got it. He finally understood what Tony had meant about following orders without hesitation, without question.

Ziva had felt tears stinging her eyes as she watched the scene from the safety of the curb. She had seen Tony take off running in her peripheral vision. But she had not known the reason. She looked up in time to see Tony push Tim out of the way. She then stood watching in horror and disbelief as Tony's body was assaulted by the car. Seconds later she and Gibbs were across the street. They dodged cars and ignored honking horns and angry commuters as they attempted to care for their fellow agent. She had not allowed herself to cry at the accident scene. She and Tim had had to keep their professionalism and composure intact to deal with the situation at hand. They had to direct traffic so that the ambulance could get through. And to insure Tony's safety until that happened. Ziva had excused herself at the hospital. She entered the bathroom outside the ER just as soon as Tony was taken through the doors. She stared at herself in the mirror for just a second. She hadn't even realized she had been crying. She grabbed a handful of paper towels and wetted the bunch. She then pressed the towels to her face. She leaned against the sink and sighed heavily. What would she do if her partner, her friend, died? She saw with her own two eyes what Tony would do for him team members. She had no doubt in her mind he would have ran out to save her too, if she had been in Tim's place.

Both Tim and Ziva came to their individual decisions. Then when they saw each other out in the hall of the ICU they knew what they had to do. They approached Gibbs just as he was about to enter Tony's room after his nth coffee run.

"Gibbs…" Tim spoke up stopping Gibbs in his tracks. "….there…there's something I…we need to tell you…."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What is it?" Gibbs asked obviously irritated. He glanced into Tony's room, anxious to resume his vigil. "I need to get back in there, Tim. Not now!"

"You will want to hear this." Ziva stated.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment. He then walked into the ICU waiting room. They all took a seat.

"What is it?" Gibbs repeated.

Tim was obviously having trouble formulating his answer and Ziva would not meet Gibbs' gaze. Gibbs gut began to churn again.

"It this has to do with the insubordination…." Gibbs started. Tim raised his head and looked at Gibbs. This had nothing to do with that, Gibbs could tell. "This has nothing to do with the insubordination, fine. But, we WILL deal with that later."

Both Tim and Ziva fell silent. "What happened?" Gibbs asked, encouraging them to speak.

"It happened when we did surveillance on that neighborhood. The home-grown terrorist case…." Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded. He remembered very well.

"Well, when Tony got back in the car…." Tim started. He was studying his hands with keen interest at this point.

Ziva sighed. There was no way to say it, except to say it. "We turned down the volume on the audio surveillance. He, he was…we got tired of hearing his voice. He…."

Gibbs glared, looking from Ziva to Tim and back. He was trying to process what he was being told. His anger flared.

Ziva could easily imagine Gibbs' level of anger and she intentionally avoided his gaze.

Tim picked up where Ziva had left off, talking fast. "He…We had listened to his voice for almost an hour, and….we…we were…. It was a joke. We told him when he got into the car and…and he was so angry. He didn't speak to us the whole ride back. He was…he couldn't talk when he got back to NCIS. We had hoped he would be in a better mood the next day. But when he came into work he...he laid into the both of us. He told us we needed to regain his trust." Tim paused and shook his head. "And if we did you would never have to find out."

Gibbs was so angry. He was seeing red. "So…instead…again…of listening to him. You were insubordinate. You…." Gibbs stated. He then stood up. "GET OUT!"

Tim and Ziva just looked at him in disbelief.

"I want you gone!" Gibbs stated. "You will go back to NCIS and you will write a report on what happened. You will then messenger that report here to me, here at the hospital." Gibbs glared at them both. "I don't' want you around Tony right now. You can come back here ONLY when I SAY you can! Gibbs paused, trying to control his anger. "When Tony wakes up…. You better hope, to Hell, your reports match WHATEVER he tells me." Gibbs paused again. "Go! Now!"

Tim and Ziva got up and turned to leave.

"By the way…you're suspended, pending an investigation!" Gibbs said. "I'm calling Vance. He'll be waiting for you."

Gibbs was true to his word. By the time Tim and Ziva made it back to NCIS Vance was waiting. He summonsed them to his office. He closed the door and they were all seated before he spoke.

"I just finished speaking with Agent Gibbs." Director Vance said. "What he told me…I really find quite unbelievable. At first I thought Gibbs was telling me wrong. I thought he had to be. But I have been around Agent Gibbs long enough to know he wouldn't lie, not about this. I couldn't see any agent, for this agency, doing such a thing. I know OUR agents are trained better than that." Vance said, shaking his head. "I am very disappointed in your actions."

Tim opened his mouth to speak.

"You'll get your chance, Agent McGee." Vance replied. He then continued. "I find it reprehensible, what you two did. I realize Anthony DiNozzo is not your…typical agent. He…I know you look down on him, Tim. I know it and he and Agent Gibbs know it. Agent DiNozzo may have less education that you do, Agent McGee. But that is truly irrelevant. He is your superior. He has been on the job longer than you. He has been an agent longer than you. He has very good instincts and he knows the job well."

Vance than addressed Ziva. "I applauded Tony's desire and plan to go to Somalia. And when, before that, I saw him in action with your father in Israel. He impressed me. He got your father to admit something he really had no intention of admitting. And Agent David, despite all Tony's…flaws. Despite all the things you may not like about him. All the things that irritate you to death…he has never failed you. He went to your apartment because he wanted to warn you. He went to Somalia to avenge your death." Vance paused. "Given all that, I absolutely believe he wouldn't have even ENTERTAINED the thought of turning the radio down if it had been either of you out in the field."

"Director Vance…" McGee stared. "I…there's nothing I can say. I…I could have died today, if Tony hadn't…." Tim shook his head. "I realized…I'm sorry."

"I too realized something, Director Vance. I…" Ziva explained. "…if I had been in Tim's place…Tony would not have hesitated. He would have done everything he could to save me. I…I am sorry also."

Vance nodded. "Insubordination is an offense serious enough to get you both fired. In all honesty, if I were in Tony's position that is exactly what I would recommend. I know you are already facing some serious consequences from Gibbs also. I am not sure what Gibbs has in mind. He may plan on waiting until Agent DiNozzo regains consciousness. I told Gibbs would back him, whatever he decides." Vance paused. "You two are dismissed. You are to immediately go downstairs and write your reports. You are to leave a copy with my secretary. Then you will be escorted out. You are not to return to NCIS until you are called."

TBC

**END NOTES: Thank you for your reviews. I am sorry I have not been able to respond to each individually but know I have read and do appreciate them all. Thank you. Jackie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs tried to calm himself down. He paced the hall outside Tony's room. He was afraid if he went in Tony would, somehow, pick up on his mood. Gibbs knew that that would upset him. Tony would, of course, believe he had done something wrong.

Ducky arrived with Palmer and Abby moments after Tony was taken into the ICU. Ducky was now talking to Tony's doctor. Abby had noticed Gibbs' mood and was trying to decide if she could ask him about it. Palmer had made himself useful getting coffee for everyone.

Ducky and Palmer arrived back at Tony's door just as Abby was about to ask her question.

"It's not Tony is it?" Abby asked, warily sneaking peeks at the sleeping form in the hospital bed. "I mean…he's okay…right?"

Gibbs smiled at her. He knew she had no idea. None of them did about what Tim and Ziva had just confessed to.

"Tony's okay, Abby." Gibbs said, giving her a big hug. "He's going to be fine."

Abby stepped back and looked at him. "Then what's wrong? Why are you mad?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Can't talk about it right now. Vance and I…"

"Director Vance?" Ducky asked. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Gibbs didn't speak.

"Jethro…" Ducky replied. "…something has happened. And it must involve Timothy and Ziva since they are no longer here."

Gibbs still didn't speak.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, surprised. She knew Ducky was right. She had not seen Tim or Ziva since she had been there. She had wondered where they were. She knew they both, of course, had been at the scene of Tony's accident.

Gibbs sighed. He knew he would have to tell them all. They would find out soon enough anyway. "Back a few weeks ago. It was when you wired Tony up…you remember?"

Abby nodded.

Gibbs proceeded slowly, not sure how Abby or Ducky would take the news. "When Tony was out in the neighborhood…Tim and Ziva stopped listening to the mic. They turned the volume down."

"They did WHAT!" Abby asked astonished. "Tony could have…anything could have happened to Tony."

"I find it hard to believe of Timothy and Ziva." Ducky replied. "Jethro…are you sure?"

Gibbs nodded. "They admitted it. And am glad you could see the possible consequences of their actions, Abby, because they couldn't. It took Tony getting hit…"

"I don't understand it, Jethro." Ducky said, shaking his head. "You have trained them better than that. And I cannot see Anthony doing a thing like that to either of them."

"He wouldn't, Duck." Gibbs replied sadly. "He wouldn't."

"Tim has always complained about how Tony treats him." Abby recalled visibly upset. "He has always hated the comments and the alternate use of his last name. But…." Abby looked at Gibbs. "That wouldn't be enough to make him do that…Would it? I mean. Timothy knows Tony thinks of him as a little brother… Right? He knows Tony would never say or do anything to intentionally hurt him?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I used to think so. But with what they told me...I'm not so sure."

"So where are Timothy and Ziva now?" Ducky asked.

"I sent them back to NCIS. They are writing their reports and talking to Vance." Gibbs replied.

"THAT should be an interesting conversation." Ducky replied.

Gibbs and Abby nodded.

"Ziva is not still upset about Michael, is she?" Abby asked, trying to figure out Ziva's motive. "I mean, Tony went to her apartment to warn her about Michael. Then we went and got himself captured to find the man he thought had killed her, surely?" Abby said, shaking her head.

"I don't know, Abs." Gibbs replied. "Maybe when I get their reports…maybe we'll get some answers."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs re-entered Tony's room and took his customary seat beside Tony's bed. He sat his ever-present coffee cup on the bedside table and stared out the window, lost in thought. He was angry and heart-broken all at the same time. He…the thought that he could have lost Tony that day terrified him. He was unable to fathom Tim's and Ziva's reasoning for what they had done. He was, at the time, too angry to hear it. He was still too angry to hear it. Too…hurt to hear it. He hoped their reports would shed a little light. He was not at all sure he would be able to be in the same room with them long enough for them to explain. He thought the members of his team were almost a family. He had thought that they had been through enough together, that they had weathered enough 'storms.' It broke his heart to realize now that that was not the case.

Gibbs sighed and leaned back in the chair as Ducky stepped just inside the door.. He motioned for Gibbs to step outside the room.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Abby earlier…" Ducky said. "…the doctors are saying that if Tony can survive the next 12 hours then he…."

"They are not giving him much of a chance." Gibbs stated sadly.

Ducky shook his head. "His injuries, Jethro. He…even if…when he wakes up he could still have brain damage. His ribs, the internal bleeding, and his head injury." Ducky paused. "It's grim."

Gibbs nodded. He went back into Tony's room willing himself not to cry and failing miserably. He reached through the wires for the heart monitor and the IV tubing and took Tony's hand.

"You're going to be alright, Tony." Gibbs said as he squeezed Tony's hand. "I need you to be okay, Son." Gibbs paused. "Please."

Abby came into the room, and Gibbs quickly turned his face away and tried to wipe the tears. If Abby saw Gibbs' tears, she gave no sign. She came around to the side of the bed Gibbs was on. She took Tony's hand in hers and looked at him as she talked to Gibbs.

"He's gonna make it, Bossman." Abby said as if it was without question. "He is going to be okay and he is going to tell us what happened. We'll straighten it all out." Abby ran her fingers through Tony's hair as she talked. "You're gonna make it through this, Tony. You have too…for me."

Abby turned to Gibbs to see him watching her. She practically threw herself into his arms as she sobbed. "There has to be a good reason for what Timmy and Ziva did, Bossman." Abby paused. "I have no idea WHAT it could be, but there has to be a reason. They just wouldn't just leave Tony hanging." Abby looked Gibbs in the eye. "Would they?"

Gibbs shook his head as he contemplated her question. He didn't know the answer, not for sure and it scared him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked over at his roommate. Gibbs' practically moved into Tony hospital room the day of the accident. Tony's only response, to Gibbs, was the rise and fall of his chest aided by a ventilator.

Gibbs shook his head and returned his attention to the reports he had been reading. He had read Tim's and Ziva's reports the day they had been messengered to the hospital. Read and reread them, actually. He knew he had been distracted, then. And in the week and a half that had passed he had been too busy dealing with what was going on with Tony. He had hoped, rereading them now. Rereading them with a clearer head, he hoped he would be able to find the answers he was looking for.

Both reports had been factual, telling the time of events, a chronological record. And, according to the record, Tony had been a total of 20 minutes without radio backup. Tony had then returned to the car. Tony's reaction was just as Tim and Ziva had told Gibbs when they confessed. Gibbs sighed, the answers he was looking for were not there.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

His fingers moved.

Gibbs was tired and he had not slept in days. But he would swear in a court of law that Tony's fingers had moved. He jumped up out of his chair. His action surprised Ducky and Abby, who were also in the room.

"His fingers moved." Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Abby said. She was literally vibrating with joy. "Seriously? You're serious right?'

"They moved." Gibbs replied, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs nodded and moved aside to give Ducky access to the patient.

"Anthony?" Ducky said as he watch Tony's reaction. Tony did seem to be trying to open eyes and he had squeezed Ducky's hand. It was slight, but Ducky felt it. Ducky looked at Abby and Gibbs. "Anthony does appear to be waking up. He will, no doubt, be very distressed at finding a tube in his mouth. Make sure he does not try to pull it out." Ducky instructed Gibbs, after he had sent Abby down the hall to get a nurse.

Gibbs nodded, and Ducky continued with his instruction. "He will feel like he can't breathe. But he must calm down enough to let the machine do its job until the doctor can remove it. We cannot allow him to get too upset, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded again, hoping he would be able to help Tony do just that, if need be.

Moments later Tony had Gibbs' arm in a death grip. Tony's eyes were wide open and he was scared. His eyes had searched out and found Gibbs. But he was unsure of where he was, and he was feeling like he was being choked. Tony tried to use his other hand to grab the tube. But Ducky was faster, grabbing Tony's hand first.

"Anthony..." Ducky said, trying to calm Tony. "...it's okay, Anthony."

"DiNozzo, Tony it's okay." Gibbs said. "You're fine, Tony. Let the machine breathe for you."

"Listen to Jethro, my dear boy." Ducky stated.

Tony loosened his grip. He relaxed a little just as the doctor appeared in the doorway. The doctor was followed by a couple of nurses and Abby.

The nurses ushered Abby and Gibbs into the hall as the doctor and Ducky checked Tony over. The doctor removed the breathing tube. He then checked Tony out thoroughly and moments later Ducky emerged from the room and gave Gibbs a full report.

"Anthony's ribs are well on the mend. However, he is sore and will be for some time. There is no brain damage. The swelling that had first appeared on his brain has resolved itself. If he listens to his doctors, he will recover nicely." Ducky replied.

Gibbs smiled though he knew he and Ducky would be in a battle with Tony to get him to follow orders. "We are in for it, Ducky. When does he ever listen to his doctors?"

TBC

**END NOTES: WOO HOO! Tony made it! I hope that makes up for the short chapter. I have come up with a punishment for Tim and Ziva that I think you all will like. EVEN those who gave the negative revews. I think it will be more like what could have possibly happened on the show. More Soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It is cruel and unusual punishment." Tony said, as he gently lowered himself into bed and pulled up the covers. His whole body was aching.

"It's physical therapy." Gibbs stated, watching his agent go through the agonizingly slow process.

"With Attila the Hun…ness" Tony replied, getting comfortable. "What WOULD you call a female Hun?"

"Hunness works, DiNozzo." Gibb said as he dropped into the chair by the bed. "And her name is Sandra."

"She's built like Fort Knox." Tony said. "And why do I need physical therapy for broken ribs?"

Gibbs sighed. He knew Tony knew why. "And you are not getting PT for broken ribs. The doctor asked PT to step in. You sweet-talked all the nurses on this floor out of making you get up and exercise."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "I have quite a way with the ladies, Gibbs. I can't always control it."

Gibbs grunted under his breath and shook his head.

"This reminds me of a movie. It's called…."

"Are we still ignoring the huge white elephant in the room, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "Are we going to play that game?"

"For as long as possible, Boss." Tony conceded.

"Why?"

"I screwed up, Gibbs. Do you have to do a slow-motion replay?" Tony sighed.

"You tried to correct a problem. How did you screw up?" Gibbs asked.

"Your team, you get to correct the problems."

"I trust you, Tony."

"It's misplaced." Tony stated, pulling the covers up.

"I really, honestly do understand why you didn't come to me." Gibbs said honestly. "I don't like it. But I can understand it, in a way."

"I know Tim talked to you, Boss. But you…what did he say?" Tony asked.

Tony and Gibbs had had short discussions all throughout Tony's recovery period. But they seemed to always get interrupted by hospital personnel and/or visitors.

"He told me everything: the deal that you had with he and Ziva, the conversation you had with them, and he said you gave them two weeks." Gibb stated.

"The two weeks are up today." Tony said.

"So…?" Gibbs asked.

"They didn't get the full two weeks." Tony replied.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "They didn't."

Tony just looked at Gibbs for a moment. "I'm not sure what you want me to say here, Boss."

"Do you want to give them the chance to earn your trust?" Gibbs asked simply.

Tony thought for a moment. "Yes." He nodded. "I do."

Gibbs nodded. "You've got your two weeks, starting when you're back on active duty. BUT…they're mine until then…" Gibbs rubbed his hands together.

Tony looked worried. "Gibbs you're reminding me of the Wicked Witch. You're not going to boil our little probies in oil…are you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "But when they have to go back through ALL the training, ALL the recertifications, and ALL the paperwork…being boiled in oil will probably sound like a better alternative. Plus there will be a probationary period. That will go from the time they get all the recerts done up until the time you are released, by your doctor, for field duty."

"I'd rather take the oil." Tony stated.

"Me, too." Gibbs replied. "But by then they WILL understand trust and they will do everything possible to earn yours."

THE END

**END NOTES: I realize that this is probably a lot…tamer than some of you would have liked it. But I wanted to go more with what the show might do to them. And I wouldn't want them to get fired (they'd leave the show, the show would hire new actors, etc, etc.) So I thought this would be a viable alternative. This way Gibbs gets a shot at them too. And I believe that they will be very willing, as Gibbs says, to earn back Tony's trust after Gibbs gets finished with them. ENJOY!**


End file.
